


You're Still Here

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lost Love, Murder, No Dialogue, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Tragic Romance, Watching Someone Sleep, Widowmercy - Freeform, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: She smiles at Angela.Then,she shoots.





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> "You must really like me."
> 
> Her smile isn't hers.

Angela stirs in her sleep often. It's something Amélie has learned over the years. She never asked if it was nightmares from their Overwatch days. 

After all, there's no point in asking questions that you know the answers to. She vaguely recalls the way Angela clung onto her, and when she would wake up in a cold sweat. Despite that, Angela wasn't cruel. She had no bad intentions and did things out of concern. Amélie reaches forward, her hand almost touching Angela's face. 

Despite everything, it was still Angela. She was still breathing, still alive. 

Amélie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Or she thinks she'd be jealous, anyhow. Angela, who did everything in her power to bring back the old Amélie, just couldn't face the truth of the matter. Amélie would never come back the same. Amélie wanted to say something, though she wasn't entirely sure what. If she did know, she couldn't say either way. Angela would awaken from her nightmare filled dreamlike state. 

If Amélie could feel, she'd like to believe she would love to feel Angela's hair again. It'd be cheesy and cliche to say it was silk, because it wasn't. Amélie believes, that if she could feel, she'd miss the tangles in the morning as Angela would groan and complain about it. 

She would miss Angela. More than her deceased husband. 

The cool air from the open window drifts in. 

Angela stirs more frantically. Eventually, she sits up, gasping for air. 

Amélie watches, her golden eyes following Angela's movements. Like a cat tracking its preys. 

Angela already knew that tonight would be the night Amélie came. After all, it's been a few years since that day. She doesn't say a word, just turns towards the other woman. Her hands reach forward for Amélie's own. Angela's calloused hands feel colder than Amélie can remember. Angela smiles slightly towards Amélie, and removes her hands. Amélie looks at Angela's blue eyes. In the moonlight, they reflect nothing. 

Despite everything, Angela was still the same Angela. Always did things out of concern for others. 

Maybe that's why Amélie didn't feel any need to reach for her own weapon when Angela held the gun against her head. The gun clicks. Angela's eyes are watering, and if Amélie could cry, she's sure she'd be crying too. Or maybe she would be laughing. 

She could never really tell. So she gives a mimic of a smile. 

And Angela shoots.

And then she sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll be ready when you say go."
> 
> She doesn't recall feeling scared of her.


End file.
